


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fanart Manip of B & V spending some holiday time together. Could be gen or shippy, depending on your perspective!





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I put in that (messily done) issue of the Blue & Gold purely for my own amusement. Someone please give these kids a break!


End file.
